


The Y Defilement Warrant

by Zehntacles



Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Blaze and Cherry's rampage on the streets of rage come to an abrupt end as the Y Syndicate proves to be far more resourceful in subduing their enemies than either of the women ever planned on facing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Y Defilement Warrant

When Blaze Fielding had called her old partner Axel Stone back into action to assist her with taking on the new Syndicate in Wood Oak City, she’d been overcome with a nostalgic feeling that was almost too comforting. The idea of heading back onto the streets to battle against a criminal organization was terribly fun in its own brutal way. Even if Axel didn’t seem to share the same joy, she could see the fire in him was still burning bright. She’d hoped to gather all her old allies, but not everyone came. Reaching out to Dr. Zan found her talking with his young apprentice Floyd Iraia who was much younger, stronger and more eager to hit the streets alongside them. Her call to their even older friend Adam Hunter had her reach the most unexpected member of their team: Adam’s own daughter Cherry Hunter.

She was strong of course. As Adam’s daughter she’d picked up some of his skills that she’d used to defend herself while playing venues as a rock musician. Proving herself in a trial by fire, Cherry was accepted along with the others in their mission to uproot the new founders of the reformed Syndicate in Wood Oak City. The Y Twins as they called themselves were the children of Mr. X and had decided to inherit what their father had left behind. 

Battling through the city the team followed their only lead that took them into the slums to try and root out who might be working there as part of the twins organization. They met resistance of course, nothing they couldn't handle with a little physical persuasion. However when they finally cornered the leader of the local gang's hideout it wasn't what they had expected. Once she lost the police were on top of them in full force. So many so quickly they were overpowered and taken away separately. Blaze could recall the feeling of multiple hands holding her down as a cloth was put over her mouth, her vision fading as blackness overtook her and she passed out smelling the chemicals on the rag.

When her vision returned Blaze groaned and tried to make sense of where she was. Her body hurt, it was sore and not just from having fought several thugs on the streets an hour ago. As she went to move her body she could feel her arms were extended out in front of her in an odd way. Mind becoming focused she looked up to see her wrists handcuffed on the opposite side of thick cell bars. Looking down she could see she was sitting down on hard concrete with her bare feet also against the cold metal bars. Pulling her legs back to stand up she could feel her ankles were cuffed to the cell bars as well. Rendering her limbs restrained and her body defenseless. "What's... going on here?" 

"Nnggh." A groan next to her had Blaze look to her left to see Cherry was also cuffed in a similar way, wrists through the bars and ankles attached to the metal at the bottom. Her head was dropped forward as she was still asleep in a sitting position.

"Cherry, wake up." Blaze spoke, unable to move much but leaning her upper body over to nudge the girl's shoulder with her head. She groaned more and eventually picked her head up, eyes blinking as she tried to pull her arms back and meeting the same resistance Blaze had. 

"Wha... what's... what's going on!?" She shouted, struggling against the cuffs on her wrists. She tried to stand and found that when she pulled her legs back they didn't go far. "What the hell!? Where are we!?"

"I think this is the police station." Blaze answered, suddenly noting they had taken her leather jacket and gloves along with her shoes. Cherry was similarly left in her socks, not surprising her guitar she'd been carrying with her was gone. "But I don't know why we're like this. Our arms are one thing but our ankles too?" Their questions weren't left unanswered for long as another female voice spoke up from behind.

"Looks like you girls are up and around finally." Hearing the voice both Blaze and Cherry turned their heads around to see a woman in an unusual outfit. She was wearing long stockings with a red corset and boots that came up to her thighs. A dominatrix hat on her head with blue hair flowing beneath it. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable." 

"Who's this bitch?" Cherry asked in disgust. "Some kind of hooker?"

"Hmph, smart mouth on you. Guess I'll have to teach you to shut it." She approached the girls but stayed a few feet away from them. "You ladies can call me Nora, I work for Mr. Y." 

"So you're one of the Twins' goons." Blaze said, carefully standing up with her body nearly pressed up against the bars. "What's this all about anyway? Trying to send a message from your boss?" Blaze asked but Nora just laughed in response. 

Oh we're well past that, Blaze Fielding. Fact is I remember you from way back." Nora explained. "You’ve kept in good shape all of these years I'm happy to see. With a new young cutie along for the ride too." She said, looking Cherry over.

"I'll be happy to get to know you better once you get these cuffs off me!" Cherry yelled, leaning back and trying to knock herself into the other woman. Pulling hard at the chain of the cuffs but finding they didn't snap in the slightest. Nora backed up casually, avoiding Cherry swinging her head backwards to try and knock into her.

"Lot of energy in her. That's good to see." Nora said with a playful laugh. "Here's the thing girls, The Twins never forgot that Blaze here and her boy toy Axel were responsible for killing their father. So at the first opportunity they wanted to be sure we took care of you. So I'm here to give you a little special training for your new jobs." 

"You really think we're going to go along with anything you say?" Blaze asked.

"Not at all! That's why Mr. Y asked for me personally to be the one that greets you. I train all of his girls before they get to know him." Nora explained, running a finger over her lips. "I've got a perfect record for reforming everyone I've worked with, too." Cherry was gritting her teeth in anger while Blaze watched the taunting woman coldly. 

"Where's Axel and Floyd?" She asked plainly.

"Oh they're... somewhere, I don't know. Going through their own reform process. You don't need to worry about them anymore, I doubt you two will ever see them again." Nora explained, walking to the cell door and using a key to open it for herself. Cherry and Blaze could see her through the bars walking over to the cell next to them and opening it as well. "You four, come with me. We're moving you to the next cell over." The women watched as four of the men they had fought that night on the streets walked out of the cell next to them and into their own. Nora followed in last and closed the cell door behind her. "Don't think bad of me girls. Normally I like to do things on my own but you two are going to take some extra work to break in." It wasn't long before the hands of the men were on them.

"Get offa me!" Cherry shouted, Blaze wanting to help her but dealing with her own crisis as two of the men were grabbing hold of her as well. 

"I'll make you bastards pay." She growled trying her best to resist but with their limbs bound to the cell bars it was nearly impossible to fight back. Blaze felt metal against her skin as one of the men used a knife to cut the back of her top, letting it fall off her body and onto the cell floor. Cherry was shouting angrily as the same was happening to herself, the thugs pulling down her jeans and cutting off her shirt and bra with the knife. "I'm the one that killed their father! Let her go and just take me!"

"Why would I do that?" Nora asked. "Once I deliver you both to Mr. Y he'll be very pleased that I secured him two girls that tried to fight The Syndicate." She watched the thugs take a knife to Blaze's skirt and stopped them. "Leave her skirt on but cut her panties away. She looks better with it." 

"You fucking animals!" Blaze shouted as she felt her undergarments pulled forcefully down her thighs and then cut off her legs entirely. Cherry's shouts of anger were cut off as a cloth gag was tied around her mouth and Blaze felt one pulled tightly against her lips as well. She whipped her head around to offer any resistance she could but it was useless when she felt her thighs being pulled apart and the cock of the man behind her push into her pussy. 

This had always been a risk with the dangers she put herself in, but she never imagined it would end up happening so soon after they departed on their crusade. Or that she would have dragged another woman into this. Her hands gripped around the bars and she growled against the gag in her mouth and the thug behind her shoved her body against the bars. Pushing up into her and leaving her nowhere to go for escape.

"I can't get in her." The man next to her complained as Cherry was being held around her waist by one thug as the other tried to penetrate her. "She's dry as a desert back here." 

"She's not meant to enjoy it." Nora said, walking over to the other side of Cherry and slipping her fingers into her own mouth to get them slick. Reaching around she rubbed them against Cherry's pussy and hooked her fingers in to hold it apart. "Just push as hard as you can, she'll give after enough fight." Cherry tried to move her hips around to avoid letting him inside her but gave a pained cry out when he finally hit his target. Her strength faded as the man thrust deep inside of her and wrapped his arms around her body to squeeze her breasts tightly in his hands. 

"She's real tight! Gonna need to work on her." He complained, Cherry's face resting on the bars as she was pushed against them repeatedly while he shoved his way inside. Blaze could see the tears running down her cheeks and felt regret for bringing her along on this foolish mission of hers. Her head was jolted back as the man behind her grabbed her long hair and pulled it hard, pushing even harder into her pussy. "Fuck she's really good! I'm gonna cum inside her." 

"As long as you're wearing a condom I don't care. Only Mr. Y gets to fill them up first." Nora explained, watching as he pushed harder and harder into Blaze until he groaned and unloaded into her pussy. Never having let go of her hair, Blaze bit her teeth against the cloth gag as she endured the pain until he finally released her and pulled out. "How's my sweet little Cherry Pie doing?"

"She's got a great ass." The thug behind her commented, gripping onto her hips and pounding into her. Cherry had stopped resisting at this point, only holding herself up enough to keep from hitting against the cell bars. When he came inside her, Blaze could hear Cherry cry out in terror while the thug was grunting and shoving himself in before finally pulling back. 

"Good girls, that's alright for a warm up but I think we should let the other boys have some fun too." Blaze felt hands fall on her again and realized this wasn't going to end for her any time soon. Though there was an unexpected voice coming from up the stairs that lead into this basement. 

"What the fuck is going on here!?" A woman's voice shouted, heavy boots charging down the hallway to them. Both Cherry and Blaze were able to see the tall police officer with her long blonde hair tied up and back into a ponytail, the sides of her head shaved so it rested on top. She was big, in riot tactical gear and looked furious. "Who are you people!? Get the hell away from those girls!" Her fist banged on the metal door of the cell and the men all backed away from their prisoners. "Someone get down here right the fuck now! I want a key to this cell door on the double!" 

"Shit, didn't expect this..." Nora mumbled to herself. Whoever this woman was she didn't seem to be on their side. Blaze felt a small amount of hope seeing the police officer trying to bang the door down herself with kicks against it. Soon after two other police officers were running down the hallway to her. 

"About time! Who was supposed to be watching this area?" She asked, backing away from the door for them to open it. Though she was distracted as Cherry was trying to shout something through her gag. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of there as soon as-" She never finished as the warning of danger Cherry was trying to share appeared. The two cops shoving tasers into both her sides and shocking her body. She stumbled, but didn't fall. "You fucking bastards!" 

Her fist reeled back and hit the cop on her left side, knocking him right off his feet. Unfortunately she was slow to move and Blaze watched as the other cop hit her with the taser again, dropping her on to her knees. Her fists and legs were swinging to defend herself but as they continued to pin her down and strike her over and over with the tasers she eventually lost the strength to fight. Nora let out a sigh of relief. "Scared me there for a second, good thing Mr. Y pays all of his employees well to know their place." Walking to the cell door she unlocked it. "Strip her down and bring her in. I'll set up some extra payment for you boys right now." 

Blaze and Cherry watched them drag the woman into the cell, the criminals and police working together to remove her gear and clothing. A few times Blaze could still see her fighting back, landing a good punch or kick but there were just too many of them and they were less reserved about punching her back than they were for Cherry and herself. It took them some time but eventually when she was stripped completely she was shoved against the cell bars to Blaze's right side and her ankles and wrists were handcuffed to them. As another gag was wrapped around her mouth too she looked at Blaze with pity, knowing she'd failed to save all of them. 

"This is a rare treat." Nora said, smiling to herself. "A strong woman like you can take a lot of punishment. Mr. Y didn't have you on his list to collect but... maybe I could make an exception." The police officer raised her arms up on the other side of the bars and flipped off Nora with her middle finger. "Still resisting. Good, all the more fun to break you in." Walking to the back of the cell Nora returned shortly with a leather tassel whip." I'd planned on using this on sexy Blaze here to force her to behave but I think it's more appropriate for you." Reeling her arm back she swung the whip hard against her ass and thigh, the police officer tensing up but not crying out. "Hmm... you're a tough one, officer... Estel Aguirre?" She said, reading her badge. "Well Estel we should see just how strong you really are." 

Blaze and Cherry watched helplessly as Estel was beaten with the leather whip. Nora didn't allow much time between each hit, striking the girl in the ass, legs and back with only a pause between so she could pull her arm back to hit again. Blaze could see the stinging red marks appearing on her skin and the wince on her face with every hit on her body. Still she never cried out, instead gasping with the strikes on her skin. "Hmph... you really are a tough one to crack. I guess I'll have to put in overtime on you." She walked away from Estel, waving her hand as the men came up from behind them again. Cherry shouted in panic against the gag as she felt herself penetrated once more, Blaze's neck grabbed by meaty hands when one of the cops had taken her from behind and shoved himself into her again. Estel finally began to shout angrily as two of the men forced her legs apart so a third could push himself inside of her. The sound of hands slapping against her marked red skin accompanied by cries of pain against the gag filled the cell.

Blaze lost track of how long it all carried on. She'd felt one of them cum inside of her again with the condom and another eagerly take his place within her. Cherry had lost all will to resist them, only crying out when she was slapped across the lower back for not keeping her legs straight and solid while fucking her. Estel was shoved against the bars as her fellow police officers came at her from behind, pinching and pulling at her nipples while slapping her sore skin. They must have wanted to hurt her for a long time now with how rough they were on her body. 

"Everyone had a turn?" Nora asked from the back. "If not I've got plenty more condoms for you boys to have some fun. We can see which girl can drain the most boys before the party’s over." She was laughing evilly at her victory, so much so no one noticed their newest visitors. 

"Knock knock." A man said, the restrained women all looking to the cell door to see a white haired man in a white fur coat standing there. "Can anyone join this party?" 

"Mr. Y! Give me just a moment." Nora said, leaping to her feet and shoving everyone else aside to make way for him to enter. Behind him followed a young woman of the same age with short white hair in a blue dress. They must have been The Twins. Children of the previous Syndicate leader Mr. X who Blaze had defeated multiple times before. "Thank you so much for coming all this way." 

"I had to see it for myself." He said, looking the women over as everyone else had backed away from them to make room. "So... which one is her?"

"This one sir." Nora said, walking over to Blaze and giving her ass a spank. "Blaze Fielding, I recognized her myself." Mr. Y approached her and looked Blaze over, she was only able to glare back at him with daggers. 

"Who are the other two?" Ms. Y asked. 

"Oh, this one here..." Nora said, walking over to Blaze's left. "Is Cherry Hunter. I've never heard of her before but she was with the others when they were picked up. The other one is a cop that thought she'd play hero."

"That so?” Mr. Y asked arrogantly. “Well, look where you all ended up. Is this how you thought things would go when you decided to fight against the syndicate again?" He asked Blaze, then turned to the others in the room. "All of you assholes, put your fucking pants back on for god sake. You're in front of my sister. Wait upstairs till I'm done here." Doing as they were instructed Blaze watched the six men obediently leave at his command, feeling a hand touch the back of her head. "She really is good looking, worth keeping a hold of. What do you think, sis?"

Ms. Y was running a hand over Cherry's tear stained face, looking her over carefully. "I like this one. She's soft, easy to mold. I want her."

"No shit? Aren't you lucky, girl. Not every day my sis takes an interest in someone. Nora, do you have the key for their cuffs?" 

"I do, sir." She said, handing them to her boss. "I have to warn you we've been breaking them in but they're not very cooperative yet." 

"I can work around that." Mr. Y said, pulling an Uzi out of his coat from the holster it rested in. "So here's the deal, Blaze. You're gonna let Nora take those cuffs off, turn you around and then put them back on." He said, lowering the gun barrel at Cherry's head. "Or I'm going to spray her brains all over the floor!" Cherry made a panicked sound feeling the gun barrel against her head and Blaze's eyes went wide with fear. 

"Brother, I told you I want this one." Ms. Y corrected. "Just kill the other girl."

"Fine, I'll shoot the cop... maybe in the knees before the head. Someone's getting shot if you try to fight back, that's my point." Mr. Y instructed, Nora approaching and slowly unclasping the cuffs on Blaze's wrists and ankles. After some debate between the siblings Mr. Y decided to keep his gun on Estel for a hostage, Blaze behaving as she was turned around and handcuffed to the bars again by her ankles and wrists. "There, that's not so bad is it?" 

"Mine too." Ms. Y said, running her hands over Cherry's body while she shivered in terror at the woman holding her. "I want to see her face." Following similar threats Mr. Y made sure she behaved as she was flipped with her back pressed against the bars. Taking Cherry's gag out of her mouth she pressed a kiss up against her forcefully. Mr. Y was less intimate as he took a handful of her breast into his hand and played with it in amusement. 

"Just what the fuck do you freaks want with us?" Blaze asked him, disgusted that she was left even more exposed to him like this.

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is teach you the taste of my cock." Mr. Y explained. "Oh and don't think you can just get away with biting it off, I can always make sure that guy Axel ends up just as dead as anyone else you care about. Not that you don't both have it coming."

"Your father was literally destroying the city! We had to put a stop to him!" Blaze retorted.

"Gonna be honest, I don't even really give a shit about my dad." Mr. Y admitted. "But putting a stop to you will let everyone know we're standing well above him. Now let's not waste anymore time." Placing a hand on her head he forced her to carefully kneel on the cell floor. His hand pinched her nose as he shoved his cock against her lips. Blaze resisted at first but seeing his finger hover over the trigger of his gun decided it was better to accept the humiliation than risk something happening to Cherry. So her mouth parted open and she braced for the feeling of his cock pushing into her lips. Thankfully he kept his hand on the back of her head to prevent her from hitting it against the metal bars. But that didn't stop him from shoving it hard against her throat. "Oh shit, this is great. Your titties are huge too, we'll have to use those later."

Ms. Y was watching them together, still gripping Cherry against herself who was too afraid to move for fear something might happen to herself or the other women trapped with her. Stroking her face she whispered to her. "Let's do it too." 

"D-do it too?" Cherry asked confused. "What do you mean by that?" Stepping away from her Ms. Y reached under her dress and slid her panties off her legs, slipping out of them and kicking them aside. Slowly she directed Cherry down onto her knees as the realization of what she was asking for came to light. "I... I've never... I don’t date girls. I’m not like that." 

"You're what I want you to be now." Ms. Y instructed her, picking one of the knives off the floor and holding it against her neck on her left side while keeping her other hand on the top of her head. "Don't worry, you can go slowly. I'll teach you." Pulling her into her thighs, Cherry's face was directed between her legs against her pussy. Feeling the cold metal still against her skin she opened her mouth and began to lick her. 

"Mr. Y." Nora spoke up from his right side. "What do you want done with this one?" She asked, rubbing a hand over Estel's ass. 

"Hm... kinda muscular. Too much for me. You can do whatever you want with her." He said, never stopping the rhythmic motion of shoving his cock into Blaze's mouth. 

"Thank you very very much, sir." Nora said, licking her lips and rubbing the handle of her tassel whip between Estel's legs. "Hear that, big girl? You're all mine now. I'm gonna take my time teaching you respect." Licking the back of her thigh she rubbed it harder up against her pussy, making her groan feeling it press against her. "You're so big and strong, I bet you can take anything I do. We'll just get your pussy all ready." Coating the end of her whip with some kind of lube, Blaze could see from the corner of her eye as she pushed it up inside of Estel's pussy. Twisting it and working it further and further up while her body shivered in response. "Are you trying to resist? You really shouldn't. It's a lot easier if you just let yourself take it all in." Using the index finger of her free hand Nora knelt down and pushed it inside of her ass. Estel shaking her head and moaning in pain from being penetrated. "It's rough now, but I promise I'll get even rougher with you later."

"Enjoying the show?" Mr. Y asked Blaze catching her watch what was happening next to them. "Normally I let Nora have fun with my girls before I get them but guess I'll have to put some work into you myself. Keep those lips tight now." Blaze glared at him but did as she was told, not letting the seal of her mouth break from around his cock. "You're a pro at this, bet you've sucked a lot of cock, huh? How's yours, sis?"

"She's good!" Ms. Y said, sucking one of her fingers and keeping her knife dangerously close to Cherry's ear. "She's learning... so fast... I really like this one." Dropping the knife aside she put both hands on Cherry's head and pressed her between her legs. Gasping for air as she grinded her pussy against her mouth and shuddered from her orgasm. "I'm... keeping this Cherry for myself. She’s sweet."

"Heh, looks like sis has her pet. Time to get you two home then." Putting his gun back in his holster, Mr. Y grabbed hold of Blaze's head by the other side and shoved his cock as far down her throat as he could. Her eyes went wide with the sudden invasion as she struggled to breath around it. Saliva dripped down her chin and neck as she coughed desperately for air. When it felt like he might never release her his cock was suddenly pulled from her throat as he came on her face while she coughed to catch her breath. "Mmm... that was pretty good. You'll make a decent slut toy for me for a while at least." As Blaze struggled to get her breath back she felt the cuffs on one of her wrists release and then quickly shut around them again as her arms were pulled away from the bars. He brought his pants back up and then did the same with the cuffs on her ankles, attaching the two together so she'd be able to walk but not fast enough to escape. "Sis, let's get back to the penthouse." 

"Mmm." She moaned in reply, her tongue currently in Cherry's mouth as she had leaned down to kiss her passionately. "Yes... I want to get in my bed. Nora, do you have a leash?" At the question Nora was looking up from where she'd finally managed to get two of her fingers into Estel's ass while she'd been playing with her. 

"Of course, ma'am! Just a moment." Standing up and leaving her victim, the whip handle slid out of Estel's pussy onto the floor as the woman was leaning on the bars to catch her breath through the gag. Nora quickly returned with two leashes and collars, both of which were secured tightly around the women's' necks. She made sure to gag their mouths again as well to prevent them from shouting. "I hope I get a little more time with these two later."

"All depends on how good they are." Mr. Y advised her. "You did even better than I could have asked for, Nora. You can take the day off and have any fun you want. I'll be at the penthouse if you need me." 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Y! I look forward to seeing you both again like this. It’s always such a pleasure." Their legs and arms bound, the two girls were pulled out of the cell by the leashes on their necks. Estel watching as the two women she failed to save were being dragged away to god knows where to endure even more of this torture. Nora followed behind the twins but came back soon after with several police officers behind you. "Don't think I forgot about your pretty face, officer Estel." She said to her mockingly. "Mr. Y said he didn't care about you so that means you're all mine now. But before I take you home I think you owe your co-workers a little something for having to put up with a bitch of a boss." Stepping aside she invited the men to go into the cell behind her, Estel weakly struggling as she felt another man force his way inside of her pussy. "I'll be back in a little bit boys, feel free to do whatever you want with her. Just leave enough for me to take home."

**Author's Note:**

> Story edited (and titled provided) by DeadZod.  
> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
